


The Puppy

by nicksmom3612



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Study, Developing Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicksmom3612/pseuds/nicksmom3612
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would have happened if instead of turning Gaston into a beautiful red rose, Rumpelstiltskin had turned him into an adorable black puppy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. May the best man win

**Author's Note:**

> I make no money from this work, I do it only for entertainment purposes. All characters from 'Once Upon a Time' belong to their creators and the ABC network. Rating will go up in future chapters. Please let me know if you like this and think that I should continue. Reviews are fuel for the writers creativity.

The knock at the door startled them both, and Belle felt no small amount of annoyance at the interruption, as they had been having such a nice conversation. Rumpelstiltskin glanced at her and said quietly “stay here” before disappearing in an instant, leaving behind a cloud of purple smoke that smelled slightly like musk, (she was sure that he had added the scent for effect). Belle shook her head and wondered, not for the first time, what it would be like to be able to do that.

When Rumpelstiltskin opened the massive castle doors he already knew who was on the other side and had a sneer firmly in place before Gaston could raise his sword. ‘Brave, but stupid’ was the thought that came to Rumpelstiltskin as the knight declared “I am Sir Gaston, and you beast…” That was as far as he got before Rumpelstiltskin snapped his fingers. The tall knight felt a falling sensation and heard his sword clatter to the flagstones at his feet. In the next moment he found himself looking up at the monster who had stolen away his fiancé and wondering what the hell just happened.

Rumpelstiltskin smiled and looked down at the adorable black puppy, the former Sir Gaston, and thought how happy Belle would be with him. Reaching down to pick up the little fellow, he pulled up short when the puppy growled and snapped at him. Looking him in the eyes he snarled “believe me there are worse things that I could have turned you into, and still can, so you will behave or find yourself in a far worse situation.” He cocked his head at the cowed puppy and finished “do we have an understanding?” Gaston knew that the wizard meant what he said and shook his head, which came out instead as a wag of his tail. ‘Tail?... what,… he had a tail?’

When Rumpelstiltskin walked through the doors of the great hall carrying a puppy, Belle rushed towards him, her hands already outstretched, exclaiming “oh Rumpelstiltskin, can I hold him?!!” “Of course my dear, he is after all for you”, he paused and smiling tilted his head coyly “if you’ll have him?” “If I’ll have him?” Belle squealed as she took hold of the excited Gaston, “really, I can keep him?” “Yes of course, as long as you take care of him and he causes no mischief.” Rumpelstiltskin replied with a smile, and for a moment envied Gaston as Belle cuddled him to her breast and placed a kiss on the top of his furry head. “Oh thank you, thank you so much!” Belle gushed and in her enthusiasm hugged him, consequently squashing Gaston between them, and kissed his cheek. It was Gaston’s turn to envy Rumpelstiltskin.

When she released him, Rumpelstiltskin asked “what are you going to name him, dearie?” Belle held up the puppy and gazed into its eyes, “hmm…” she said biting her lower lip in a way that made both Rumpelstiltskin and Gaston start to sweat. Rumpelstiltskin thought, not for the first time, that ‘one of these days she is going to do that and I am just going to throw her down and take her, there is not a jury in the enchanted forest that would convict me… well a jury of men anyway.’ Gaston whimpered. Belle, totally oblivious to the two men’s discomfort, turned to Rumpelstiltskin and smiling said “I think I’ll have to get to know him first before I can figure out his name… in the meantime I’ll go see what I can find to feed him in the kitchen.” Rumpelstiltskin watched as she hurried off with the puppy held close to her bosom talking softly to him. 

Three days later Belle was in the library, ostensibly cleaning, but in actuality reading a rather large tome on the origins of realworld tales. Gaston was curled up next to her on a chaise lounge in front of a bright cheery fire and for the moment thinking that this was not so bad a life. After a couple of hours of uninterrupted reading, Belle began to feel guilty for neglecting her duties and, placing a marker in her book, set about dusting Rumpelstiltskin’s beautiful hand carved chess set. 

She recalled the first time that he had shown her the library and how, even with the enormous distraction of so many books, she had been drawn to the magnificent set. All of the pieces were intricately carved from cherry and oak wood, and the board was equally impressive with its perfectly fitted inlay. As she dusted each piece and set it carefully aside she sang softly to herself. Gaston watched her with mixed emotions, ranging from longing for what might have been, to anger for his current situation. When Belle had finished with the individual pieces she polished the board until it gleamed and, then started to reset it. Gaston watched as a look of consternation crossed her face when she realized that she couldn’t remember how to replace the pieces properly. “Oh dear” she murmured, worrying her bottom lip again, causing Gaston to have to look away, and with a heavy sigh she reset the board as best she could.

Belle left the library with Gaston hot on her heels and went to fix dinner for Rumpelstiltskin. As she entered the dining hall carrying a tray laden with beef stew, cornbread and green beans for two she was startled to see the chess set on the table in front of Rumpelstiltskin. Approaching nervously she laid the tray on the table, and looked up to meet his eyes, while Gaston watched from behind her skirts. 

“Belle” he said quietly “do you see a problem with my chess set?” Belle looked at the set, knowing full well that she had not set it properly and replied happily “a problem? No, I think it’s beautiful.” Rumpelstiltskin sighed “were you not taught to play as a child dearie?” he inquired. Belle picked up one of the pieces and ran her fingers over it tracing the detailed carving as she spoke “no actually I wasn’t. I wanted to learn, but my governess told papa that it was an unladylike pursuit and I was enough of a tom boy as it was.” She paused, setting the piece back down with a little frown, “I think I would have enjoyed it though” she finished wistfully. 

Rumpelstiltskin had been prepared to scold her for not taking care to note the placement of the pieces when she cleaned them in order to reset it properly, but the hint of sadness in her voice stopped him. For some reason that he could not fathom, he couldn’t bear to see her sad. Before he realized what he was doing he heard himself saying “would you like me to teach you?” Belle looked up at him smiling, and he realized that he would do almost anything to be the one who could make her smile “would you?” she asked, looking at him through her lashes. He felt the heat of desire rising in him and to cover he gestured for her to take her seat and replied “we shall begin after supper.” She bounced on her toes in excitement “oh thank you” she breathed and with that she passed him his food, took her seat, and smiling began to eat. Gaston, forgotten momentarily, whimpered and lay down at Belle’s feet. 

After dinner Belle, Rumpelstiltskin and Gaston retired to the library with the chess set for Belles first lesson. Setting the chessboard down carefully on its table Rumpelstiltskin watched as Gaston curled up by Belles feet when she took her seat. “So, my dear, have you chosen a name for the little beasty yet?” he inquired. Belle looked down at the adorable puppy and frowned as she said “no… I don’t know why I’m having such a difficult time, but nothing seems to fit him.” Rumpelstiltskin grinned wickedly as he sat opposite of her and suggested “perhaps you could name it after that big oaf you were engaged to… you know , the tall dark haired moron with the sword… what was his name…?” Gaston did his best to glare at him but stopped short of actually growling at the wizard. He had no desire to incur his wrath. Belle laughed and reached down to rub Gaston on the head “Gaston… you mean Gaston” she managed to choke out as she laughed, “oh no… I couldn’t do that to the little fellow, he’s much too sweet.” Gaston looked up at her as if to say ‘and just what do you mean by that’, but the look was lost on her, and so he just curled up at her feet and pouted.

The chess lesson went well with Belle catching on quickly and Rumpelstiltskin being impressed by her natural aptitude. “You have a talent for the game” was his only comment, but Belle blushed anyway knowing that he gave out praise rarely, and only when it was deserved. They were so wrapped up in the game that time slipped by quickly and they were both rather surprised when the clock chimed midnight. Belle looked across the board, where they were entangled in a fierce battle, and covering her mouth with one hand tried to suppress a yawn, but Rumpelstiltskin noticed. “I think my dear if you are going to be able to rise in the morning in time to fix breakfast we had better get you off to bed” he said with a smile. Belle nodded and rising said “can we pick up where we left off tomorrow after dinner?” “Yes of course, as my lady wishes” he replied and gave her a short bow, making her smile as she returned a curtsy. As she turned to head towards the door, her skirt knocked one of the chess pieces to the floor, and she bent to retrieve it, giving Rumpelstiltskin an excellent view of her breast. He froze and when she stood back up she looked at him seeing the naked desire that he had until now kept hidden from her.

They stood staring at each other as if in a trance that neither of them wanted to break. Belle moved first, taking a step towards him, then another, until she was within inches of him, all the while holding his eyes with her own. When she reached up to caress his cheek, he whispered “Belle” before closing his eyes and turning his face into her touch. “Rumpel please” she murmured and stretched up to gently brush her lips against his. Just as his hands reached out to embrace her, Gaston barked and ran between them tugging at Belles skirt and pulling her off balance, breaking their kiss. 

Belle looked down at the puppy pulling at her skirt and laughed. Rumpelstiltskin glared daggers at him, promising himself to take care of the little beast as soon as possible and wishing for all the world that he had turned him into anything other than a puppy, a cow, a stone fountain for his garden, even a rose to gift Belle with, anything but a puppy. What had he been thinking? “I think he’s jealous” Belle laughed and turned to see the black look on Rumpelstiltskin’s face, “oh Rumpel, don’t be angry, he’s just a puppy, he just wants to play.” “Right, he’s just a puppy” Rumpelstiltskin snarled glaring at Gaston who felt a shiver of fear coarse through his body at the look in the wizard’s eyes. He quickly hid under Belle’s skirt and prayed that he wouldn’t end up as fodder for the pigs for coming between them.

“Rumpel” he heard Belle saying “it’s late and I think that I should retire for the night.” She paused and then said in a rather low tone “thank you for teaching me chess… I had a lovely evening.” “As did I my dear” Rumpelstiltskin said in a much lower tone then normal for him, “goodnight then” he finished, and Gaston was startled when Belle suddenly reached under her skirt and picked him up, cuddling him close to her bosom. When he looked around and caught Rumpelstiltskin’s eye he began to shiver with fear at the murderous look the wizard gave him and determined not to let Belle out of his sight from now on.


	2. The cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaston, now a puppy, is introduced to crate training, and Belle plots to get Rumpelstiltskin alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait and a rather short chapter, but life, in the form of a heavy work load, has a way of interfering with more pleasurable pursuits.  
> Hope you enjoy!! All OUAT characters are the property of their creators and ABC. I earn no money from this piece, it is for entertainment only.

It had been three days since that night in the library when Belle had kissed Rumpelstiltskin and been unceremoniously interrupted by the puppy, who had a name now, Blackie. (Even Belle didn’t like it, but she couldn’t go on calling him puppy), and Belle was getting frustrated by her inability to get close to Rumpelstiltskin. It wasn’t as if she hadn’t tried, but something always seemed to get in the way, usually a very naughty puppy. Belle was beginning to share Rumpelstiltskins frustration with the little beast (which is what he still referred to him as. She really couldn’t blame him.) 

Today was going to be different though, Belle thought, as she readied herself for the day. She had asked Rumpelstiltskin to provide a cage for Blackie, which he had been more than eager to do, and it now stood in a corner of her bedchamber awaiting its unwitting owner. She had read that dogs liked to have a place of their own, preferably something enclosed, because it made them feel safe and secure. Well she certainly hoped so, but at least it would allow her to have uninterrupted time with Rumpelstiltskin, which she was more and more eager to do.

Checking her reflection in the window glass, as there were no mirrors anywhere In the castle, (she had asked Rumpelstiltskin for one and been politely refused, he muttered something about mirrors being dangerous, and she had never raised the subject again) Belle found Blackie, and picking him up as she always did, took him to the cage and placed him in it, closing the door and locking it. He whimpered, looking up at her as though she had just taken his last bone away from him. She smiled at him “this is your place now Blackie” she said cheerfully, hoping if she sounded happy about it he would like it… It didn’t seem to be working. Gaston (he hated being called Blackie) gave her his saddest puppy dog eyes and whimpered again, but Belle was adamant that she was going to have some alone time with Rumpelstiltskin today, and placing his food and water in the cage with him, she turned her back and left her now whining former fiancé. 

Gaston knew what was in her mind. He wasn’t blind to the attraction between her and that wizard, but he was determined to do everything in his power to save her from herself. With that thought in mind he sat about trying to unlock the door to his new cage.

Belle went to the kitchen and prepared breakfast for herself and Rumpelstiltskin, then placing everything on a serving tray she headed for the main dining hall.

When she entered she saw her master sitting at his usual place watching her as she approached. She noticed that he kept looking behind her, and as she sat the tray down, she asked “what are you looking for?” Rumpelstiltskin wrinkled his nose in distaste “where is the little beastie this morning, dearie?” Belle laughed, answering as she poured their tea “Blackie, is getting acquainted with his new home this morning… he didn’t seem too happy about it though.” She smiled as she placed his breakfast in front of him and then took her own seat. “So” she murmured, batting her eyelashes at him seductively, “we have the whole day together… just the two of us …. all alone.” She dragged out the last part and felt a rush of pleasure when his eyes widened rather comicly. Rumplestiltskin took a sip of the scalding tea and swallowed nervously. “Uh… yes.. I suppose you could say that, dearie”, he rasped, “what exactly did you have in mind then?” He figured throwing the ball back in her court was the safest move at the moment.

Belle blushed and ducked her head as she thought of what she really had in mind, but following his lead she sipped her tea to play for time to come up with an appropriate response. After a moment she said “well I guess we could continue my chess lesson… if of course you have time.” Rumplestiltskin had not missed the gentle flush of pink which had infused her cheeks when he had asked what she had in mind for their day alone… together, and for a moment he felt a thrill of hope that she might, even in the smallest degree, return his feelings, but he pushed those emotions down quickly and harshly, because that simply wasn’t possible. ”Yes” he said carefully “we can do that if you like.” 

Belle smiled, feeling excited and nervous at the same time, and hurried to finish her breakfast. When they both were done, she quickly cleared the table and with the tray piled high with dirty dishes, said breathlessly “I will meet you in the library as soon as I wash these up.” As she turned to leave, she squeaked in surprise when the heavy tray suddenly disappeared from her hands. Turning back she saw Rumpelstiltskin smiling at her, and with a mock stern look, which he completely ignored, she said “you might have warned me that you were going to do that you know.” Still smiling he returned her stern look and gloated “now where would the fun be in that, dearie?” Shaking her head at him, and silently wondering how many hours she had spent washing dishes, when he could just magic them done, she followed him to the library for her chess lesson.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a brief ( or a not so brief) comment if you have the time. Your feedback is most appreciated!!!


End file.
